Swingers
by moniklaa
Summary: Slash/Femslash. Una noche en Watchtower y un poco de sexo mágico.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Swinger

**Personajes/Emparejamiento:** Clark/Oliver, Lois/Tess menciones de Clark/Lois, Oliver/Tess.

**Wordcount:** 2,106.

**Clasificación:** Nc-17

**Género:** AU, Slash

**Spoiler/Advertencias:** En alguna parte de la Temporada 10. Entre Lazarus y Collateral.

**Resumen:** Una noche en Watchtower y un poco de sexo mágico.

**N/A-1:** Bueno, cansada de Fic clois y chlollie, y afrorando mi lado bisexual, escribo esto… nadie lo leera para mala suerte mia.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Termino de tomar una ducha más que necesaria, Lois estaba esperando en la sala de comandos de Watchtower… La noche había ido bastante tranquila y estaba feliz que a pesar de toda la revuelta anti-vigilantes las personas que salvo esta noche parecía aun tener fe.

-"Boyscout"

Oliver estaba ahí, unos ligeros cortes en su rostro pero aun conservando una sonrisa.

-"¿Noche difícil?"

Pregunto Clark aun traía una toalla en su cintura mientras su terminaba de abotonar su camisa.

-"Qué va, Clark… solo un noche más sin anonimato"

Camino a la zona de las duchas con un movimiento errático, al parecer su espalda lo estaba matando fue lo que pensó el granjero… durante los últimos meses Oliver había asumido las consecuencias como las pocas ventajas de ser Green Arrow en público, durante todo este tiempo el moreno nunca lo había visto quejarse en absoluto, pero suponía que una parte del rubio ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión.

-"Que fue exactamente lo que te paso"

Oliver poso su mano en la pared para sostenerse y miro a Clark mordiendo sus labios.

-"Una caída sin importancia, uh, ya sabes nada que no se solucione con una buena noche de sueño"

Clark entre sonrió conteniendo el deseo de dar un golpecito a su amigo en su espalda o hombro, admiraba el valor del multimillonario…

[] [] [] [] [] []

Lois resoplo largamente sentada en el escritorio, Tess la miro entre sonriendo.

-"No logro entenderlo, como alguien con superveloz puede ser tan tardado"

Miro su reloj mientras Tess contenía una pequeña risita.

-"Debería entrar a la ducha y sacarlo yo misma"

Dijo con orgullo, y algo de picardía sexual mientras miraba de reojo una caja con sellos de mensajería en el piso junto al escritorio.

-"Podrías pillar a Oliver"

Menciono Tess ganando la mirada de regreso de Lois.

-"Ya, no necesito conocer ese culo nunca más, bueno no yo"

Lois hablaba con intensidad, Tess asintió sin entender, si era obvio que desde la partida de Chloe y su nueva adquisición en Watchtower ella y Oliver se había hecho más cercanos, pero eso no significaba que tuviera algo; sinceramente ella creía que eso no volvería a pasara en un futuro cercano.

-"Vamos Tess, nada"

Dijo Lois sosteniendo la caja, la pelirroja no había visto cuando la tomo de suelo pero no le importaba.

-"Aun está enamorado de tu prima"

Hablo con sequedad, Chloe tomo su lugar eso no lo podía olvidar.

-"Claro, en un mundo color de rosa donde todas las princesas encuentras a sus príncipes seria ciertos, y sin disminuir a Chloe pero no creo que Oliver está enamorado de ella"

Dejo la caja en la mesa parándose de su asiento.

-"Ollie tenía culpa por lo que Chloe hizo para protegerlo, él estaba preocupado, extraña a la novia… a su compañera y como ya he dicho tiene culpa…. Pero desde que confesó ser Green Arrow a mundo y dijo que lo hacía por perder a Chloe su herida fue sanando"

Tess entre sonrió, recordando a un Oliver sentando junto al ventanal machacándose la perdida de Chloe… y alguna frase como "ella realmente me amaba", quizás Lois tenia razón y lo que había ahí era culpa, de Oliver por hacer a Chloe caer en el amor y sacrificar todo por el cuando él no sentía eso de la misma intensidad.

-"Aun así Lane eso no pasara"

Lois asintió, y volvió a la caja…

-"¿Cuando llego esto?"

-"No lo sé Clark lo traía cuando entro, dijo algo de ser entregado en la entrada del edificio ¿por qué?"

Se acerco la pelirroja para ver el remitente y los demás datos.

-"Tiene nuestros nombres"

Murmuro desconcertada la morena.

-"¿Quien sabe de nuestro club y de nosotros?"

-"Tu prima"

Dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa, Lois frunció el ceño a la pelirroja y tomo de uno de los cajones un exacto.

-"Hay que abrirlo"

[] [] [] [] [] []

Clark había terminado de ponerse los pantalones cuando las alarmas de intruso se activaron, uso su visión de rayos X solo para ver los esqueletos familiares de Tess y Lois que abrían abierto algo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Antes de que pudiera acelerar rumbo a las chicas las cerradura de seguridad se activo sellando el sitio en partes de la Torre y la parte principal con el equipo era casi inviolable mientras que donde él y Oliver se encontraba tenía una seguridad más o menos mínima… aunque aun así seguían encerrados.

-"Maldita sea"

Giro para ver a Oliver usando una toalla, tenía algo de jabón en el cabello.

-"Estamos incomunicados"

Proclamo Clark como si ya ambos no lo supieran.

-"Hey no puedes usar tu fuerza o algo súper para abrir las puertas"

Clark la dirección y todo ese sellado increíble y entrecerró los ojos.

-"Que si empeora las cosas con la seguridad, las chicas sigue haya Oliver"

Mientras hablando un vapor violeta entraba por la ventilación.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Lois soltó la caja segundos después de que el vapor violeta se disparara en el aire, podía escuchar a Tess toser.

-"¿Que se supone que sucede? eso no era ántrax"

Dijo tapando con su mano su boca y nariz, Tess tocio más fuerte y cuando el vapor se disipo por completo la castaña pudo distinguirla tirada en el piso.

-"Tess"

Se arrastro junto a la pelirroja, sujetándola en su regazo mientras la agitaba un poco para despertarla.

-"No es hora de dormir, hey vamos"

-"Voy a regresar a la ducha"

Dijo despreocupado.

-"¿Qué? No debemos hacer algo"

Clark levanto su mano con un gesto de preocupación, Oliver lo miro y agito una mano libre en su cabello como rascándose la cabeza.

-"Vamos a terminar estando aquí de todas formas"

-"No creo que entiendas la situación Oliver, recuerdas el año pasado y lo que les paso a Chloe y a Tess"

-"Por eso mismo se hicieron correcciones, las puertas se abrirán por la mañana sin más daño…relájate un poco Boyscout"

El moreno casi deseo maldecir, el nunca maldice pero Oliver solía sacarlo de quicio en momentos.

-"Y que hay del intruso Oliver, como podrías ir a ducharte sin pensar que alguien este haya afuera"

-"Si, uh, bueno nunca he tenido eso de Albert Hitchcock"

Y se marcho, Clark alejo he intento enfocar su visión de rayos X para ver la situación de las dos mujeres pero enseguida fue golpeado por un dolor agudo en la sien.

-"Ah"

Resoplo tocando su cabeza, antes de que pudiera darse cuentas sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él y como su cuerpo se estremecía ante esto.

Lois miro intensamente a la pelirroja inconsciente… esto estaba mal, pero dentro de ella sentía que empezaba a arde algo respecto a Tess, el infierno… su cuerpo parecía moverse con vida propia.

-"Tess"

Se termino de inclinar y deposito un beso en los labios de la pelirroja, la cual despertó bruscamente con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

-"Dios"

Musito Lois, la textura era perfecta… Tess se movió levantándose poco a poco del suelo pero sin dejar el beso y entre un barrido de la lengua de Lois logro penetrar en la boca y causar un gemido suave de parte de la pelirroja ante la instrucción.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Clark se dio la vuelta para ver a Oliver mirando con intensidad e invadiendo su espacio personal.

-"Oliver, todo bien"

Pregunto con cierto tono de susto, y frunciendo el ceño.

-"Nunca te he dicho lo guapo que eres, Clark"

El moreno levanto las cejas y entre sonrió.

-"Es una broma no, tu y Lois están asiendo esto no"

Oliver puso la mano en la boca de Clark.

-"No la menciones"

Dijo después de rato, Oliver estaba completamente chiflado o que pensó el granjero alejándose del toque.

-"Ok, estas demasiado inmóvil para estar ebrio, así que debe ser otra cosa… ¿tu estas-s bien?"

-"Mejor que nunca –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, Clark había visto muchas clases de sonrisa en Oliver pero nunca esta y menos dirigida a él- excelente"

Barrió con la mirada a Clark, este empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-"Realmente eres muy guapo, sabes… no tienes idea de lo caliente que te ves sin esos tontos color primarios"

Clark miro su camiseta oscura y asintió horrorizado.

-"Solo, hay esto que… Oliver tu nunca me habías"

El rubio encogió los hombros mirando a su alrededor.

-"Si, pero que hubiera hecho a mi reputación si le hubiera dicho a mi mejor amigo varón que se veía tan fácilmente follable con camisa y corbata, o con el cuero rojo y los jeans negros ajustado al culo"

Clark casi tembló ante eso, no sabía que Oliver tuviera todo eso dentro… no, él no podía, algo entraño estaba pasado… algo como Tina, claro si no supiera que estaba muerta pensaría que ella estaba simulando ser Oliver para burlarse de él.

-"Claro"

Dijo en cambio,

-"Voy a intentar forzar la puerta"

Preferiría eso y aguatar una catástrofe peor de la seguridad que quedarse con esta versión coqueta y extraña de Oliver.

-"Porque no vienes aquí mejor"

Clark volvió a Oliver, para ver la toalla verde oscuro tirada entre los tobillos, subió un poco, y… oh santa madre de dios.

[] [] [] [] [] []

El beso se había vuelto tan frenético, ambas en el piso… Lois por encima de Tess.

-"Creo que deberíamos"

Tess fue quien hablo sin aliento, Lois la miraba tan fijamente.

-"Si, Clark y Ollie"

La pelirroja tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios algo manchados con la marca del labial fantasma que una vez estuvo ahí.

-"Algo está pasando"

Ella tenía que ser la voz de la razón, era fuerte y decidida… Lois asintió y tomo la caja para ver un par de paquete de juguetes sexuales.

-"Creo que alguien está jugando con nosotros"

CONTINUA…


	2. Chapter 2

-"Interesante… -sonrió presuntuosamente Oliver- al parecer no soy el único interesado"

A punto a la entrepierna de Clark quien siguió el movimiento para percatarse del bulto en sus pantalones, oh esto no era verdad.

-"¡Mierda!"

Volvió a mirar a Oliver, no es que se hubiera encendido al ver a su mejor amigo desnudo, era solo… tenía que irse de ahí pronto pero sus pies no parecía responderle.

-"Alg-go estra-año está pasando Oli-iver"

Su voz se quebraba cada vez que el rubio daba un paso más cerca de él, y para cuando acabo la frase estaba frente a frente.

-"¿Oliver?"

-"Relájate Boyscout – su mirada se dirigió a la erección aun oculta y se inclino para hablar en el oído de su compañero – seré bueno contigo"

Soplo en su oído, Clark abrió loss ojo y soltó un gemido suave cuando sintió la mano oprimiendo su virilidad, se sentía tan bien sin importar que fuera la mano equivocada, después de unos segundos logro alejarse del toque y de hombre desnudo, su cara roja y su boca abierta en busca de palabras que tardaban en materializarse.

-"Yo, Oliver tengo que… voy a ver a las chicas"

Antes de que pudiera alejarse fue atacado por unos labios expertos; el inicio fue difícil Clark logro resistirse lo mas que pudo… al carajo Oliver besaba jodidamente bien abrió la boca y dejo entrar la lengua del rubio… gruño ligeramente al sentirlo chupando su lengua.

-"Oliver"

Intento liberarse, empujarlo… no se suponía que le gustara, nunca en su vida miro a un chico de una forma sexual pero dios ahora estoy era genial, Lois debia estar loca al pensar que él podría ser un mejor besador que Oliver Queen.

-"Ollie"

Estaba vez sonaba tan necesitado.

-"Sabes delicioso Clark"

Oliver musito a uno centímetros mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior y carnoso de kriptoniano.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Lois logro alejarse lo más posible de Tess, debía mantener distancia de ella o saltaría y la besaría, esa piel suave y de durazno o sus senos… esa blusa lo hacía ver tan jugosos y grandes.

-"Mmrc, creo que podría ser Zatanna es la única con dotes mágicos y que suele de divertirse con el libertinaje"

Habla aclarado su garganta, Tess la miro con una leve sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras reacomodaba su blusa, tenía los pezones duros.

-"Por lo de hechizar a Clark y besarlo, si creo que podría tener algo de razón, pero… -desvió la mirada – que hay de tu prima"

Lois negó suavemente sin comprender.

-"Créeme Tess, Chloe lo intentaría nada así y menos si su chico verde termina metido en el alboroto"

Oh mierda, Oliver… ¡Clark! Ellos tal vez estaban buscando la manera de liberarla o algo, aunque el cerebro de Lois tenía el presentimiento de que seguro estaba igual de calientes como ella.

Mmm, chico contra chico parecía delicioso para sus oídos.

-"Seguro Clark y Oliver están bien no"

Murmuro entre ronca, no iba aguantar más tiempo, podía sentir el perfume de Tess con un poco de almizcle, bendito aroma a sexo.

-"Bien solo espero…"

Camino alrededor del escritorio llegando más cerca de la pelirroja, quien poso sus manos en su estomago mientras respiraba fuerte, su pecho subía y bajaba.

-"… espero que… dios, espero que Smallville co-onserve su polla en sus pantalones, lo-o mato si hace uso de ella con Oliver"

Hablo jadeando enfrente de Tess antes de besarla con desesperación, maldita sea en este momento preferiría la piel suave femenina que la musculosa de un varón.

**LA NOCHE APENAS COMENZABA…**


	3. Chapter 3

¡A la mierda!

Clark Joseph Kent estaba empezando a considerar gravemente su orientación sexual, y es que esa maldita lengua talentosa fluye en libertad en su boca lanzando cosquilleos a su garganta y provocando un efecto en cadena que corría hasta su ingle, él intentaba seguir el ritmo pero la boca de Oliver es tan caliente, húmeda y oh, maldita sea…. nunca más podrá considerarse recto.

-"¡Ollie!"

Dijo entre un gemido y logrando librarse un poco… el rubio asintió sin aliento, Clark definitivamente nunca le había llamado "Ollie" eso era más de Lois o Chloe y agradecía eso porque estaba seguro que su pene hubiera reaccionado enseguida ante el apodo.

-"Tan caliente, Clark"

Lamio y mordisqueo la barbilla del moreno disgustando de su sabor rico y masculino, tan inmaculado gracias a la jabón de la ducha.

-"Ollie, yo no"

Otra descargar a su pene, Clark no tenía ni idea de lo que su voz áspera y jadeante causaban en el cuerpo de rubio multimillonario. Y sumamente duro Oliver no quiso detenerse más desabrocho el primer botón sin mirar con los labios en los labios del kriptoniano.

-"Espera – el rubio arranco la camisa y los botones volaron – Oliver, yo no-o"

La mano de arquero recorría el pecho ancho y musculoso de Clark.

-"¡Oh, detente!"

Clark se alejo por completo exhalando hondo sujetando con fuerza la toalla de su cintura que aprisionaba su virilidad ya interesada.

-"¡Clark!"

Oliver se acerco por detrás de él posando sus manos fuertes en las caderas y besando la nuca del moreno.

[] [] [] [] [] []

Estaban recostadas en el suelo Lois inclinada sobre Tess terminando con el ultimo botón y con mucho talento y sin mirar quito el sujetador; una mujer siempre estará más entrenada a esa cosas que un hombre pensó la castaña mientras lamio sus labios y arrojaba la prenda color negro.


End file.
